Caravan Ahriman
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Warrior of Desire |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 60% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Warrior of Desire |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Warrior of Desire |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 70% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Warrior of Desire |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Warrior of Desire |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 80% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This warrior has great destructive power but can only act upon the orders of her master. |friendship = I can give you all you desire, even the apocalypse! |meet = I am the warrior of destruction. Command me, my master! |battle start = Behold my terrible might! |battle end = You wish my demise? |friendship max = You want me to be all that I can be? Hmph, so be it! |friendship event = Why do you not command me? Is there nothing you want? I live to satisfy my master's desires. Just say the word. |rebirth = What? At last, you desire me? I've waited for this moment. So, what shall I do? ...Huh? Wear a pretty outfit? Fine, if that is your wish. But you have to pick it out! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Caravan ahriman's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Point Reward }}